Caught My Eye
by iloveluv
Summary: Sasuke catches back up with Sakura at a local bar. He hasn't seen her since high school. Will he be able to bring her back to his place? Sasusaku Oneshot Lemon


**Caught My Eye**

***Disclaimer I do not own Naruto **

**SasuSaku Oneshot**

It's getting close to midnight and I start to think of what I'm doing with my life. It's getting late, but I want one more beer. I'm not driving home. Might as well get fucked up. I look over and I see her.

Sakura!

It's been so long. My cock instantly gets hard. I hadn't seen her since high school. We had a really bad break up. Who would've thought I'd meet her at a bar. I had to get her attention, so I used the bar as convenience for me.

"Excuse me," I got the bartender's attention, "Give that girl a bar and tell her it's from me."

"No problem!"

He gave her a beer. She looked startled and he pointed in my direction. I winked at her. She blushed and looked away. It looks as though she told the bartender no thank you because he took the glass back. She got up and walked my way. She had me mesmerized.

"Long time no see," she said.

"I could say the same."

"What have you been up to?"

"Just got a new job. It pays pretty good."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

She dropped her purse and bent over. It was on purpose. Her ass was so nice in that slim black dress. I didn't even notice what she was wearing. I would like to see it off though.

"Oops."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to check out my new place. I haven't seen you in quit some time."

"Sure let's go."

We leave the bar and I get a taxi. We both get in. When we were seated and I told the driver where to go she kissed me on the check. All I could think was I have to get her out of this dress. I reach out and place my hand on the back of her head, massaging it a little as I tell her how beautiful she is and how much I missed her.

Sakura giggled and playfully told me to stop. My hand brushes up against her soft legs as we got on the highway and I notice you didn't move them or push them away. We started talking and I put my hand on her knee. I move a little closer as we continue talking. I couldn't take it anymore so I made my move and placed a kiss on her lips. At first I could tell she was shocked. It took Sakura a while to kiss back, but she did. I instantly get hard and I guess she could feel it because she smirked a little between our kisses.

I put my other hand on her thigh and kissed her again. The kisses are quite passionate, our tongues massaging one another, some lip biting and some humming. She place a hand on my knee as mine slides a little higher… I can feel the heat from your body as my fingers get closer and closer...

I turn my head slightly and open wider as I circle the tip of my tongue around hers and my fingers curl into her soft pink hair and I pull her just a little closer. I can feel her hand almost immediately go from my knee to the bulge in my pants and she humed, knowing that it's her that's made me so hard and kiss me even deeper.

I started creeping my hand into her panties when the taxi came to a sudden stop. We both removed ourselves from each other. I paid the taxi and escorted her to my house. She looked impress. It was quit big if I do say so myself. We went inside and I knew it was on. She threw herself on me.

Sakura put her hands back where they belong and began to stroke me. I was slowly but surely walking to the couch. By the time she undid my zipper I had made it. She got off of me and sat on the couch and pulled my hard throbbing cock out of my pants. She got on het knees and licked it. It sent so much pleasure up my spine. She continued to tease, but I wouldn't stand for that. I slowly pushed her head down. I could feel my cocky slowly entering her mouth.

She starting sucking me so good. I could feel the back of her throat. She was playing with my balls and licking and sucking. I picked her up and got on top of her. I pulled up her dress. She wasn't wearing any panties and she was soaking wet. I pressed on her clit and she flinched a little and squirmed around. I continued to do so until she started pulling my hair I stopped. She looked upset. I inserted a finger and she let out a moan. I put another in and started pumping her.

Sakura parted her legs even farther and I kept sliding in and out of her.

"SASUKE PLEASE FUCK ME NOW! STOP TEASING ME !FUCK ME BIG DADDY!"

I couldn't argue with that. Sakura pushed her pelvis towards my dick and started pleading. She spread her legs as far as they could go.

She took my cock and pulled me closer, the head resting against her pussy as she wraps her arms around my neck and kiss me. I push a little, the head sliding inside of her as she kissed me deeply, hearing her moan the further my cock got inside of her. She wraped her legs around me and pull me even deeper inside of her as she leaned back, resting on your elbows.

I got on top of her and pushed as deep inside of her as I could, filling her up while she squeezed her legs around me even more. She moans into my ear for me to fuck her harder and I do, pumping a little faster and thrusting really hard, feeling her twitch each time I get all the way inside of her.

I've missed being inside of Sakura, the touch of her soft skin and the smell of her perfume. The way she kiss me makes me smile and gets me so turned on, even when there is no chance of anything happening sexually but knowing how good it felt before is enough.

I can't help but think about the first time we were together and how good it felt the first time she took me in her mouth and the warm wetness of the first time I was inside of her. Thoughts of her telling me to cum inside of her go through my head and it's driving me even crazier but it can't compare with how crazy she's making me now.

Moaning into her ear I tell her how sexy she is before kissing her cheek and kissing her neck. I take my hands and slide them under her shirt with one of them going behind her back and undoing her bra. I squeeze her breasts and tweak her nipples. Sakura pulled her bra and shirt up, exposing her breasts and I lean over and kiss your nipples before taking my tongue and circling them…

Stopping only to bite ever so slightly and then sucking them into my mouth and circling my tongue around them even more. She tells me how good it feels and moan into my ear for me to fuck her even harder. More than happy to I pump even harder inside of her, feeling her wrap her egs around me even harder as she moans louder and louder, telling me how good it feels. I can't keep this up, you've driven me so crazy. I finally cummed. She came with me. Yelling in pure pleasure before falling asleep.

**Review? **


End file.
